My First Maya and Miguel Fanfic Ever
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This is the very first Maya and Miguel Fanfic I've ever written, although the featured story was not a planned story, this was an Emergency Story that I had to quickly write up and post in order to get a Maya and Miguel Category on this website. This is also my first Non-Arthur Fanfic on this website This story will be told from Miguel Santo's Point of View. Hope you like it.


**My First Maya and Miguel Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maya and Miguel or the related characters. Maya and Miguel the series, as well as the characters belong to creator Deborah Forte according to Wikipedia.

**The Story:**

**Miguel Santo's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Miguel Santos. I have a twin sister named Maya. We are both 10 years old. We live with our Mami and Papi. Mami is named Rosa and Papi is named Santiago. Of course Maya and I can't call them by those names because they are our parents and it is disrespectful for us to do. Oh and you know our talking pet parrot, Paco. Yeah he's quite a character, and unlike many other parrots you may know, this parrot can talk without repeating what you have to say.

You also know our maternal grandmother, our Abuela Elena, a very nice lady and a very good cook. She's amazing! And there's my cute cousin Alberto Chavez, but we call him Tito. He's my cousin from Mexico.

There are also our friends, Maggie Lee and Chrissy Lum, well, they are my sister's best friends. My best friends are Theo McEwen and Andy Arlington, who moved here from Wisconsin. None-the-less, we all hang out with each other, but Maya's home-girls hang out with her more and my homeboys hang out with me more!

I'm not just here to talk about myself though, I'm talking because the person writing this story I'm narrating, William, or his pin-name, TimmyTurnerFan, needs a story to put on Fanfiction Dot Net in order for my sister and me to have our own category put on here. And I must tell you, even though he does like me and my friends, he likes Tito more than he likes me! I'm jealous! Oh well, to each one his own, and besides, he says I'm his second favorite character so for that I should be thankful. Why does TimmyTurnerFan like my cousin more than me? I'm older and I'm smarter. Well, I'm not perfect, that's for sure, and I admit my cousin has more manners than I do and I can lose my temper. Maybe that's what's repelling TimmyTurnerFan. I'll have to ask him later.

"Uh Miguelito!"

Oh great, here's my sister!

"Yes Maya," I answer her.

"How about you talk less about yourself and talk more about the rest of us, and talk more positively about the person writing our story?"

"Yes Maya," I say back to her.

"And by the way," she continues, "it's not your temper that scares him away, although I'd still be careful because one day it just might. But he says Tito is cuter and better looking than you."

"Is that what he said?" I ask.

"Yep," she answers, "and he says Tito has more Manners."

"Thanks Maya!" I say to her sarcastically.

I don't know if I should continue talking about this, but I shall. Then I'm going to deal with TimmyTurnerFan after this. Might even pounce on him and give him a wet noodle!"

"MIGUEL!" shouts Maya.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT," I say back to her.

Now without further ado, as I said, we're trying to get our own category on Fanfiction Dot Net so that not only can TimmyTurnerFan post fanfiction stories about us but so can our other fans. But hey, why should I do all the talking?

"Hey Maya, Maggie, Chrissy, Theo, Andy, Tito, and Paco," I call out to them, "come on over here and talk to our audience."

And here comes Maya, Tito, Paco, and our best friends. It will still be from my point of view but I will let them have a voice in this.

"Miguel," Theo talks to me, "Why'd you call us all here?"

"Yeah," says Andy, "What's up?"

"Maya," I say, "won't you tell our friends why I called us over here?"

Maya begins, "Because it is TimmyTurnerFan's hope that we get our own category on Fanfiction Dot Net."

"What do you mean, 'our own category?'" asks Andy.

"I guess you've never been to, or heard of Fanfiction Dot Net," Maya replies.

"No we haven't," says Chrissy.

"Tell us about this Fanfiction Dot Net," says Maggie.

Maya says, "Fanfiction Dot Net is a website where many people can write their own fan fiction, or fanfics about cartoons and other TV shows, books, comics, plays, and other things about us.

"What's fan fiction?" asks Tito.

"Yeah what's fan fiction," asks Paco.

Maya answers, "Well you know what Fiction is right?"

"Isn't fiction where people write stories that are not real?" asks Tito.

"That's right, Tito," answers Maya. "And Fan fiction is where people can write their own stories about series and characters that already exist."

"And let's not forget," I say, "that the writers have to admit that they don't own the show or characters they are using, although they are free to make up their own characters. Which reminds me, TimmyTurnerFan is planning to add a couple new characters to be our friends, a girl from England and a boy from China, or at least a Chinese American."

"Like me?" asks Maggie.

"I don't know," says Miguel, "we'll have to wait and see. But anyway, the writers have to make sure they are not taking credit for the series and characters they are writing about because, Theo, will you explain it?"

"Yes," Theo says, "it is called copyright infringement, also known as plagiarism. And plagiarism is against the law and you can get in a lot of trouble for that if you're caught."

"Yeah," says Andy, "and teachers can and will catch that on papers and reports their students write and hand in. And a student can get a bad grade on that."

"I no like bad grades," says Tito.

"None of us do," says Chrissy.

"I know I definitely don't," says Maggie.

"Hey," Theo says to Maya and me, "can you please show us this Fanfiction Dot Net website?"

"Sure," says Maya. "Let's go find a computer."

So Maya, Tito, Paco, our friends, and I go to our apartment and we get on our computer. Maya pulls us Fanfiction Dot Net we, my sister and I, show Tito, Paco, and our friends the website, since Maya and I know about it already.

"Now let me show you some examples of stories written about cartoons like us," says Maya. "First, let's go to our fellow PBS cartoon Arthur."

"TimmyTurnerFan wrote several stories about that show," I say.

"He sure did," says Maya. "But look at the stories written by others."

Maya, Tito, our friends and I read some of the fanfics written on this website, including TimmyTurnerFan's own stories.

"Now let me show you where we could be," says Maya.

So Maya clicks on Browse again goes to Cartoons under Stories again and goes to Filter: All and then the # and A, B, C… you get the idea. She goes under M, where we're supposed to be and when she clicks on it. We then look where the title of our show is supposed to be and we look between Maxx and Megas XRL, whatever those shows are, and Maya and Miguel should be in between those shows, but we're not there right now. In finding this out, Tito, Paco, and our friends are not at all happy about this.

"How come we don't have our own category?" asks Maggie.

"Yeah," says Andy, "why aren't we on here? That's not fair!"

"I'm not sure," says Maya.

"Neither am I," I say. "I was told, however, that they won't put empty categories up unless a story is posted. And that's why I'm here narrating this story. So that hopefully this story can earn us our own category. And if not, TimmyTurnerFan better come up with something.

"Yeah," says Maya, "and if we don't get our own category, I'm blaming TimmyTurnerFan for this!"

"I don't think we should be that hard on him," says Chrissy, "after all he's the one trying to get us on Fanfiction Dot Net, and if we're mean to him, he might change his mind and decide we don't deserve to be on Fanfiction Dot Net."

"Ooh," says Maya, "you're right."

"And besides," says Theo, "getting upset at TimmyTurnerFan is not going to help us get our own category. If this is not a good enough story, TimmyTurnerFan will just have to write up another story, which I'm sure he's planning to do."

"I hear he has a few ideas up his sleeve about us," I say, "and I can't wait to see what he's going to do for us."

"Me neither," says Maya. "Besides, while we don't have our own category, someone did write a poem about us."

"Really?" I ask. "Let's see it."

So Maya goes back to Browse and this time goes to Misc under stories. Then goes to Misc Cartoons and then searches for the poem about us and she finds it! Then we read what it has to say.

"So we do have something on here about us!" says Andy.

"Actually Andy," says Theo, "it's more about Maya and Miguel, it's not about us.

"Oh," says Andy, "but I still like it!"

"The writer really did catch my side of this," I say.

So, will Maya and I get our own category? She and I hope so, that way people can finally start writing more stories about us. Before we go, here's a list of our names. Not all names will be listed though but here are some names of the characters of the show:

Maya S.

Miguel S.

Maggie. L

Chrissy L.

Theo M.

Andy A.

Tito C.

Rosa C.

Elena C.

Santiago S.

Cesar

Freddie

Fabien

Thanks for reading, and hopefully Maya and I will get our own category on FFN and TimmyTurnerFan will have more stories for us and hopefully you will have stories for us as well.

Asta Luego.


End file.
